


Do You Believe In Ghosts?

by Camerahead12



Series: Destiel Promptober [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, M/M, Reincarnation, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12
Summary: Day 15. A Very Victorian Hallow's Eve And Legend





	Do You Believe In Ghosts?

**Author's Note:**

> “So get this,” Sam says plopping down into a chair at the dining room table. “The legend was said that a long time ago a man tossed himself out of the top window of his mansion on All Hallows Eve night. No one is quite sure as to why the man did this, considering he was to be wed the next day, but he did.”
> 
> Dean slurps up the noodle hanging out of his mouth noisily, staring back at his brother. “Uh, cool?”
> 
> “I got this call from Ketch about a case he’s working on overseas, and it’s looking like it’s the ghost from this old legend!” Sam says excitedly holding up an old dusty book that looks exactly like the millions of other dusty books he reads throughout the day.

Dean twirls another forkful of noodles around his fork and shoves it in his mouth, talking around his mouthful. “S’cool. W’as it hafta do wif us?”

“Dude gross,” Sam scrunches up his face, turning away. “The ghost has been haunting the mansion for years. Dating all the way back to the Victorian Era. But on All Hallows Eve, he is said to manifest into a solid person!”

Swallowing his bite, Dean sighs and leans back against the chair. “I still don’t see what this has to do with us.”

“He walks around the house, and talking to people who either aren’t there, or anyone can see,” Sam continues as if Dean hasn’t said anything. “He does the same thing every time, always the same pattern. Almost like he’s on a loop at the same time every year.”

Dean leans his chair back a little, rolling it over in his head. “Does he try and hurt anyone?”

“Nope.”

“And it’s the same thing every time?”

“Yup.”

“Walks the same path? Stops and talks at the same places to these invisible people nobody else can see?”

“Yup. There’s even video footage from the past three years.” Sam says, smile stretched wide.

Dean rolls his eyes putting his chair back down on four legs. Sam looks like a damn kid at Christmas. “And I bet you have these videos, don’t you?”

“Ketch is loading them up now and sending them to me,” Sam says reaching over and pulling out a laptop seemingly from thin air.

“You’re such a fricken nerd,” Dean mumbles getting up with his dirty bowl to rinse out. “Grabbin’ a beer. You want one?”

“Sure,” his brother says waving a hand before going back and typing away.

Dean washes his bowl out and puts it on the drying rack. He grabs two beers from the fridge, and by the time he is back sitting down, Sammy has the first video up and paused.

“Ready?” Sam asks, finger hovering over the enter key. Dean tips his bottle forward acknowledging he is, and takes a deep drink from it.

The image is fuzzy at first, obviously not professionally done. By the time it comes into a little better focus, he sees the blurry outline of a sharp dressed man in a black suit, white shirt, talking to an empty chair. A deep laugh rumbles from over Sam’s speaker, and Dean hears the faint clinking of glass being set down.

“You hear that?” Dean asks, leaning closer to the laptop.

“The video doesn’t have any audio,” He replies. “Man, this shot is shit. Let me move forward and see if it gets better.”

Crossing his arms, Dean leans back, furrowing his forehead. Maybe it was just his bowl settling in the drying rack, then.

“Oh look!” Sam almost yells excitedly. _Because this is like porn to him_, Dean thinks smirking. “You can see his outline better. Not really so much his face definition, but it’s defiantly better.”

They watch as the supposed ghost laughs at something while standing in the middle of the room. The video feed glitches a little, making Dean’s skepticism about the whole thing increase that much more. The screen focuses back to the guy leaning back a little, like he’s trying to look around someone, and then his whole mannerism changes.

Dean can’t really make out any features of his face, but the guy seems to go from relaxed to shocked in a second. Dean hears a crash of glass hitting the ground and jumps up, knocking his chair to the ground.

“What the hell?!” Sam yelps.

Dean rushes back into the kitchen, looking for whatever glass just broke, but sees nothing except his bowl in the strainer. He spins around, looking back at his brother who’s looking at him like he has two heads.

“Tell me you just heard that!” Dean yells waving his hand back at the computer.

“What the hell are you talking about? Hear what?” Sam asks.

“Something breaking!” Dean storms back over and squints down at the screen. “Something isn’t right with this. Are you sure there’s no sound?”

“You feeling okay, dude?”

Dean sighs and runs a hand through his hair, sitting back down on the chair. “I guess I’m just tired. Whatever. Just keep goin’.”

“That’s it for this one,” Sam says exiting out of that screen. He clicks on the next file, and they wait a beat for it to load.

This one has better quality. It starts off a little shaky, but the focus doesn’t take as long. Just like the video from before, they watch as the man is talking to an empty chair. This time Dean can see his long black tailored coat, shiny black shoes, and unruly dark hair.

“Huh,” Dean says squinting at the screen. “Looks kinda like Cas.”

Sam tilts his head and leans in closer to the screen like he might be missing something Dean isn’t seeing. “Yeah. He sort of does, doesn’t he?”

The whole thing goes just like last time, without Dean hearing any glasses clanking. He thinks he hears the faint laughing, like he’s down a long hallway from a large party, but it goes away when he rubs his hear. As they get to the part where the ghost is leaning back to look around something, Dean watches the man’s hands startle, as if whatever he saw spooked him, and drop whatever he was holding. Instead of the video stopping, it keeps going. They watch as the man starts shaking his head, backing up slowly, lips mouthing something. The man turns and runs away and the video stops.

Something about this isn’t right. Dean shifts uneasily, trying to figure out why he feels so antsy suddenly. Sam seems perfectly fine, already getting up the next video.

The footage starts just like before. The man is talking to an empty chair, dressed to the nines. Dean cannot help but admire the man’s shine on his shoes, and listens to the echo as he walks across the marble floor.

“Daniel! So happy you could make it! I trust the brandy is to your standards?” The ghost asks reaching out his hand and shaking it with the invisible man Dean assumes is Daniel.

Dean does a double take, rubbing his ears trying to tell himself he’s hearing things. The guy sounds exactly like Cas!

“Indeed,” he says nodding his head. “Father does know how to throw a party. Mother has been beside herself all day dealing with last minute preparations.”

“Dude, you have to be hearing this!” Dean exclaims, pointing at the screen.

Sam hits enter and turns around looks over at him giving him funny look. “There isn’t any audio in any of these videos,” Sam gives him a funny look.

“But…I mean…” Dean looks back and forth from the screen to Sam. “You really don’t hear that?”

“You feeling okay? I can stop it and look at them later,” Sam raises his hand to start closing the computer.

“No!” He yells, then sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. “I mean, uh, this has better quality. I just wanna see it to the end.”

Sam raises his eyebrow, but clicks the enter button again.

The ghost is laughing. A deep laugh. Just like Cas does on those rare occasions they seldom have when the world isn’t ending. Dean hears glasses clinking; voices mixed like you would hear standing in a crowd. Females are giggling, and he hears men loud voices hollering something in the background, and a chorus of them cheering.

“Father and mother say the marriage will bring our houses together, but I do not wish –” Dean watches as the man looks around whatever is in his way. He hears a gasp, and glass shattering again.

“Dean…” The ghost whispers as Dean gasps hearing his own name.

The ghost shakes his head, then starts running up the stairs. The camera follows after, shaking like something out of the Blair Witch Project. Eventually the jostling stops as they enter the same room as the ghost. Dean watches as the ghost slams and invisible door, and then starts pacing in his room like a madman.

Seconds later, Dean hears the opening of a door and the man looks back towards the doorway, facing crumpling.

“Why would you do this?” He brokenly asks.

He starts shaking his head over and over again, mumbling no’s. The ghosts wrist are held up, and he jerks them back, spiting out “Don’t touch me!” as vehemently as possible.

“I can’t believe I was foolish enough to actually believe you truly meant all those things you –”

Dean swallows thickly as the ghosts lips stop moving midsentence, slowly parting as if he’s kissing someone in return. Dean blushes slightly, and coughs, adjusting in his seat. Sam gives him a side glance, to which Dean responds with an unheated glare.

“But I saw you kissing her…” The ghost says, staring up apprehensively at no one.

Dean hears a quiet click-clack of heels against the marble floor, but apparently the ghost doesn’t hear it and goes back to kissing…Dean. He feels his blush grow hotter and slumps down in his seat. This is too fricken weird.

“If anyone can understand appearances, it would be I,” He whispers ducking his head. “Should we leave tonight? Just as planned?”

Dean hears the door slam open, and two gasps. The ghost jumps in from of the invisible Dean, as if to protect him. “No mother, I will not have you addressing him in that manner. He is not, as you say, some common beggar. He is hard working and –”

The slap is so hard Dean winces as he hears it crack. The ghosts face turns sideways on impact, and then he hears a scream. His scream. The man is clinging to the invisible person, screaming for his mother to let him go. Dean hears more footsteps no one else seems to register, and the cock of the gun he’d know anywhere.

No one else hears it.

The gunshot is loud. So loud Dean thinks it will haunt his dreams for weeks to come. The ghost collapses on the ground as another body flickers onto the screen. He hears the groan of Sam’s chair as his brother must be moving closer, but Dean is frozen where he sits. He sees himself, laying in the ghosts arms –the ghost that looks exactly like Cas – as the clone bends over to places a kiss on the man’s lips that are already stained with blood.

“I love you,” He chokes out, giving the Cas lookalike one last cheeky grin. Dean watches as his eyes glaze over, body falling limp.

The video goes black.

“What the ever-loving fuck was that shit!?” Dean yells.

“That was you!” Sam yells at the same time.

They both stare at each other for a long moment, then back at the screen. A familiar rustle of feather sounds behind them, and the brothers both spin around staring at the angel.

Cas stands there, tilting his head with a bag of some type of herb or something Sam asked him to get.

“So,” Sam says slowly, “what do you know about the Victorian Era? All Hallows Eve?”

Cas sighs and places the bag on the counter behind them. “I am assuming you are speaking in reference to Dean and my doppelgangers?”

“Excuse me, our what, now?” Dean asks, blinking back at him.

“Their love story is tragic, but their love very profound. A thing of legends,” He starts, smiling softly. Sam gives a knowing smile back at Dean, as he slumps lower in his chair refusing to meet Cas’ eyes. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
